Krystal's Dream Life
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: It's 1987, and Krystal has two wishes: To start a new life, and to be a Dream Warrior. So when she is catapulted into the world of the third and new "Nightmare" movie, she can't wait to face Freddy. But will she find it's not what she dreamed of? R&R!
1. Prologue: Wish

**A/N: Hey! I thought I might write a "fish out of water" story here, since I haven't seen one! A girl wishes she could fight with the Dream Warriors in the third film...then she learns the timeless lesson: Be careful what you wish for. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Wes Craven and New Line Cinemas own everything that you recognize. However, Krystal Miller and Jessie Moore are mine.**

"In Westin Hills Hospital in Springwood, there are several teenagers that had something in common; they all experience those dreams. One resorts to self-harm to keep herself awake, a couple seemed to have tried suicide-"

"Krystal!" whined Jessie. "Don't tell me the whole plot! I haven't seen the movie yet!"

Krystal sighed, but she knew her best friend was right. "It's a REALLY good film." she said. "I didn't even get onto what happened when Jennifer fell asleep watching TV."

Krystal Miller and Jessica Moore, seventeen-year-old horror movie buffs. The two girls would always see new horror movies when they came out. Even at fourteen, they'd find a way to get into the theatre. Mostly they saw them together, but this particular time, Jessie had been busy, so Krystal had gone to see _A Nightmare On Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors _alone. They'd both seen the first two _Nightmare _films and proclaimed themselves 'Krueger fans'. Now Jessie was about to go to the cinema to see it, and Krystal had come along, wanting to see the movie again. It was an unusually warm March evening, but the sky was already orange, with pink and purple clouds, with stars appearing as the teenagers walked from Krystal's car to the local movie theatre.

Jessie caught Krystal's hint, and it piqued her curiosity, even though she was going to see the movie in minutes. "OK, I'll bite. What happened to Jennifer?"

"Well, the TV seemed to stop working." Krystal said. "Then she went up to it, tried to get it to work, then mechanical arms came out and picked her up. Freddy's head appeared at the top, and he's like 'welcome to prime time, bitch' and then her head is smashed into the TV."

Jessie shivered. She liked horror films, but gore was her least favourite part. She was incredibly squeamish for a horror fan. In the first _Nightmare _film, Tina Gray and Glen Lantz's deaths had her closing her eyes when the blood appeared, yet she calmly watched Rod Lane's sheets hang him. "Is that the worst death?" she questioned, half hopefully, half anxiously. "Was there any blood in that?"

Krystal shook her head, grinning. "Nuh-uh on both counts. I'd say the worst death is definitely Philip's death. But I'll get to that when you see it."

During the film, the girls kept exchanging whispered comments.

"That little girl is so creepy."

"Is Kristen really awake?"

"Oh wow, you didn't tell me Nancy was back!"

"Maybe the kids will have some real help!"

"I think Joey's so cute, how he can't talk but you can tell everything he wants to say."

"No wonder Will was killed. Doesn't he know that you shouldn't run up to your adversary, even if you think he's gone?"

"Woot woot, go Kristen, go Kincaid, go Joey!"

The girls walked out, chatting happily.

"I'm so glad that's not me." Jessie remarked. "Those kids are so unlucky."

"Not me!" Krystal said brightly. "I'd want to help them fight! Plus, I'd love to meet all of them. Nancy's brilliant, Kristen's cool, Taryn's awesome, Joey's cute...need I go on? Plus, I'd love to have a dream power."

"Maybe you do." Jessie giggled. "Not like that part has to be fiction."

Krystal drove back, dropping Jessie off at her house, then driving back to her own. Krystal only lived with her depressed single mom, who frequently made her life miserable, yelling at her, and sometimes abusing her physically. Luckily, Krystal wasn't at home much, so she didn't see her mom a whole lot. Her mom was never a really good mom, even when she was alive. Krystal much preferred Jessie's mom, who was prone to babying Jessie and her sisters, but was the kind of mom who acted like one.

Krystal's wish was that one day, she could have a new life, with great friends, people who cared, and no abuse that had to be suffered.

Krystal had the strangest dream that night...

_The teenager stood on a street, full of neon lights, but no people. Suddenly, she looked up at the signpost. _Elm Street. _She gasped, and looked around, immediately on her guard._

"_You wanna fight now, or later?" Krystal whipped around at the deep voice, and she expected exactly what she saw. A figure with a burned face, a red and green sweater, a brown fedora, and a razor glove._

_Krystal felt something in her relax. She'd seen all Freddy's films so far. She doubted he could pull a trick on her, real or fake. "Get to the point, Krueger." she said carelessly. "You wanna settle this now, or another time?"_

_A dry laugh echoed through the world of Krystal's dream. "Maybe later." Freddy answered, looking amused. "I'm going to have fun with you, Krystal Miller. Sweet dreams." _

With that taunt still ringing in Krystal's ears, the girl sat up in her bed. Only it wasn't her bed. She was in a pure white room. The windows were barred, and when she looked out the window, she saw a sign next to the footpath: _Westin Hills Hospital._

Krystal gasped, just as she had in her dream. Somehow, that dream seemed to have transported her into the world of _Dream Warriors._

Slowly, her shock turned into excitement, and she was all smiles. "A new life, and meeting the dream warriors?" she whispered to herself. "I can find my dream power. Plus, I know all about Freddy, so I can beat him easily." She giggled to herself, looking forward to the fight she was going to face.

Little did she know, that her happiness was uncalled for. She had more than Freddy Krueger to fight against. But for the moment, Krystal Miller was the most thrilled that she'd been in ages.

**Well, that's the first chapter, hope you like it. Please review, and maybe give me some ideas? I'm going to watch the movie again, but meanwhile, give me a few pointers on writing Freddy especially. I find him tricky to write. And just...REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1: This Is Serious

**OK, well, now we'll get into the movie. Hope you like it! Thanks to my first reviewers.**

**darkness takes over: OK. I still want to have him make a few quips – he already said that thing to Jennifer in this movie – but I'll try not to overdo it.**

**Tomieharley: Don't worry, I'm not planning on a relationship. No way could I see Krystal doing that.**

**Sideswipe124: Good to know.**

Krystal looked outside the door of her room. It was exactly as she remembered it from her two watches of the movie. "So where am I in the movie?" she wondered out loud.

She found that her OWN clothes were in the room, and though she was unnerved, her excitement smothered it, and she got dressed and left, not sure what to do.

"Hey, Krystal." a boy greeted her as he went past. Krystal grinned. The movie seemed to have adapted to include her.

She began to greet people by name as she walked through, trying to see what was happening. "Kincaid's in isolation, right. No surprises..." At that moment, she heard a scream from a room nearby, and was pretty sure she recognized it. Quietly, she followed the scream. She didn't go into a room, but she heard a calm firm voice say "Kristen, put the scalpel down."

Then she heard Kristen's sobbing voice chant "Five, six, grab your crucifix, seven, eight, better stay up late, nine, ten...never..." she dissolved into sobs.

"Never sleep again." The voice was right next to her. Krystal had been so wrapped up in listening and not being seen watching Kristen that she hadn't seen Nancy appear in the doorway. Not that the woman was paying much attention to her. Krystal peeked around as Nancy was able to take away the scalpel from the younger girl.

Finally, Krystal went back to her room, now satisfied in knowing that the movie was right at the beginning.

Only a couple days later, Krystal was learning her way around. She'd already learned what her psychiatric problem was supposed to be. She apparently hallucinated after too many horror films and kept thinking killing herself was going to save her.

Krystal would walk around the wing all the time. She knew that it would get boring after she was there for a long time, but right now, she loved being here, and for the moment, she'd been sleeping OK. She had to wonder_:_ _Is Freddy going to come into my dreams any time soon?_

But before that happened, she experienced her first group session. She sat in-between Jennifer and Joey, the aspiring actress and mute kid. Of course, she recognized all the kids and doctors. Nancy had Kristen on one side and Dr Neil Gordon on the other. Dr Simms was on the other side of Kristen, with Joey on the other side, and Krystal felt herself grimace at the no-nonsense woman, although she didn't mean harm.

Nancy had already met a few of the kids, but not all, so Neil said "Why don't the rest of you all tell Nancy something about yourselves?"

Krystal relived the scene. as each of the kids said something. She realized how casual Taryn was about her nightmares for the first time, but nothing else seemed strange. When it was her turn, she said "Hey, I'm Krystal Miller, and I guess I'm here cause I live horror movies, day and night." Her face became serious. "But it wouldn't be serious if no one else was dreaming the horror how I do."

"Yeah, actually, that's a point. Can I say something now, to save time?" Philip said.

"Go ahead." Neil answered.

"Well, according to our kind host, our dreams are a group psychosis. The fact that this guy we're all dreaming about we've never met doesn't seem to impress anyone. So we go through this, and make minimal progress with maximum effort."

"You won't make any progress until you recognize your dreams for what they really are." Dr Simms said sharply. "The products of self-guilt."

Krystal spoke up. "Of what, exactly? And how does that work? According to your theory, I dream about someone trying to kill me, but what I'm really doing is injuring myself any way I can?"

"Krystal." Dr Simms reprimanded. "I mean psychological scars stemming from moral conflicts and overt sexuality."

Kincaid muttered something as an answer, which made everyone giggle.

"But I'm pretty sure all teens have that." Krystal objected. "Why is it just us that have dreams?"

"Krystal, be quiet. Not all teens have the same past, and it can manifest in any way." Dr Simms said crisply.

Krystal didn't say anything else, but she scoffed inwardly.

That night, she didn't have any time to dream. She was immediately woken up by something crashing on her door. Immediately, the girl ran to the door, and saw Joey was bashing a tray on the doors of all the patients. Immediately, Philip's death flashed into her mind. She knew that if she didn't try to help, he would die. But if she did try, wouldn't he die anyway? He couldn't hear them from up where he was walked.

She followed the other kids into the room Joey and Will shared. Will was already screaming Philip's name. Kristen's cry nearly had Krystal covering her ears. But she knew she'd have to help.

"WAKE UP, PHILIP!" she screamed, louder than she'd ever yelled before. The whole group echoed the cry in unison as Krystal called a second time, nearly drowning each other out.

Then, a miraculous thing happened. Philip seemed to snap out of his dream and look at the group. Krystal's heart nearly stopped. Then, as if in slow motion, the boy stumbled, and fell.

But this time, he screamed the whole way down.

Krystal wasn't sure if it had happened. He had woken up. But it had been too late to save him.

"He woke up." Krystal wasn't sure who said it. Maybe it was more than one of the kids. But they were all nodding.

Suddenly, the out-of-place teenager couldn't stand it. She'd liked Philip, even in the few days she'd known him. She'd just witnessed him waking up, yet she'd still fallen. She fled from the room, hoping she wouldn't start crying.

**That's the second chapter done, and I know it's kind of rushed, sorry. You may be wondering why Krystal hasn't been dreaming much. She will dream, believe me. I'm trying to find a way for her to talk with the other kids, and Nancy. Any ideas? Also, I know Freddy was more menacing in the early films, but he's kind of in the in-between stage in this film. How should I characterize him in later scenes? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Tell Nancy

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Thanks for reviewing, Sideswipe124, Godzillafan64 and tomieharley (and don't worry, I was sad to let Philip go, but Krystal won't give up on trying to save them all).**

It was the next morning, and Krystal hadn't slept. All night, she'd kept thinking the same thing. "How could I have felt so happy? A boy just died before my eyes! It's serious!" She had been scared that she'd start to cry, but after all, she'd known about it.

Finally, that night, she had sworn something. "I won't let it happen to Jennifer. She is not going to die. I swear, she will live."

The kids all had group therapy the morning after Philip's death.

Kincaid reasoned that Philip couldn't stand it and lost out. Taryn argued back that he was wrong, adding "How long are you going to last?"

"I'm gonna last longer than any of you." Kincaid retorted.

"Just go ahead and fight, cause that what he wants." Kristen said, who was slouched in her chair.

"Who?" Will asked.

"Who do you think?" Jennifer said.

Krystal spoke up. "We all know who it is. We've all seen him." She deliberately made eye contact with Nancy when she spoke, just for a second. But it was long enough for Krystal to know that Nancy knew that all of them were facing the demon she herself had beaten years before.

"He wants to turn us against each other." Kristen said. "So we're weak, easy prey."

"She's right." Nancy said.

Finally, Dr Simms spoke. "I think we're all missing the point. Philip's death was a sleepwalking accident, nothing more."

Krystal shook her head. "People don't sleepwalk like that. We all saw it."

"I could see him up there. His eyes were open, all the way down." Will claimed.

"Then it was suicide." Neil said simply. "Philip quit. He let himself down. He let all of us down."

Joey shook his head violently.

"It was murder." Taryn insisted. "Can't you understand that?"

"We can see what it looks like." Krystal said quietly. "It looks like there are only two answers to what happened last night. But if you saw what we all saw, and experienced our dreams, you'd understand why we don't think that way."

"I'm not going to listen to this." Dr Simms said firmly. "How long are you going to keep blaming your dreams for your own weaknesses?"  
Krystal knew what Dr Simms was going to say next. And even though she hadn't had any of those dreams, she knew that if she didn't act, there was going to be another death.

"There will be no repeat occurrences of last night." Dr Simms continued. "From now on your rooms will be locked during sleeping hours. We will start a polity of evening sedation for everyone."

"The fuck you will!" Kincaid was on his feet, yelling. Krystal sighed inwardly as he threatened anyone who was going to sedate him, and claiming that no one was going to do that to him. _That's not going to help._

Kincaid kept yelling, even when Dr Simms called security and told him "You just bought yourself a night in the quiet room."

The three doctors left the room, but while most of the other kids started talking, Krystal listened to outside. She heard Nancy protesting against the sedation, and Neil saying he was going to prescribe Hypnocil.

That was when she got her idea. Was it risky? Was it hell. But Krystal knew that this would be her one chance to find someone who would listen to her.

"Excuse me." she stepped out after she heard that. "I'm sorry for interrupting. But could I talk to Nancy alone, just for a second?"

Nancy glanced at the other two. Finally she said "Just quickly." She went with Krystal into a room that wasn't being used at the time.

Krystal began. "Nancy, I know that you know what's happening. You know who's after us in our dreams. You know why. And you know that if we're sedated, death is going to be that much harder to evade."

Nancy's eyes widened. "How do you know?" she questioned in a quiet tone.

Krystal hadn't thought this bit out. "I don't know if you'd believe me if I told you. I think we both know that it's hard to believe things without experiencing them."

"When you've experienced things like I have, it's easier to believe." Nancy told her. "You can tell me."

Krystal paused. Finally she said "I come from a world where this whole thing is a movie series. It's called _A Nightmare On Elm Street. _The first movie follows you and your friends. It shows all the deaths – Tina's, Rod's, Glen's...the second movie follows a family who moved into your house. I think you left a diary there? This is the third movie, and if I remember correctly, Jennifer will die tonight if we don't do something to stop her dreaming. Do we have the Hypnocil?"

Nancy thought hard for a moment. She seemed to believe Krystal. "Are you in a single room?" she asked. Krystal nodded. "As far as I remember, so is Jennifer. I think I can get you two moved into a double room by tonight –"

"So we could take shifts like the other kids are?" Krystal finished. She suddenly stepped forward and hugged Nancy. "I knew you'd understand!"

Nancy smiled a tiny bit. "Truth be told, I find it hard to believe, but then how would you know the names of my friends?"

"Test me." Krystal offered, grinning.

Nancy shook her head, now looking happier momentarily. "I can't. I said I wouldn't be long."

Krystal nodded, and almost skipped back into the room, where the other kids had begun talking. Krystal flung herself down next to Jennifer and smiled at her. "Hey, Jen – can I call you Jen? I've just talked to Nancy about moving rooms. I have to go in a double room. Are you OK with sharing one? Heard you weren't sharing a room and if I'm there, you won't have to self harm to stay awake."

Jennifer looked up. "Well, I don't think there'll be any problem. I can't face sleeping tonight, so I'm planning to sneak into the TV room if I can. But if we end up sharing a room, whatever. And yeah, I don't mind if you call me Jen."

Krystal smiled again. It looked like she was about to forge a friendship.

**Yeah, that was my next chapter. What do you think? Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 3: Horror Against You

**Next chapter. Will Krystal save Jennifer? Thanks for reviewing, NightmareOnElmStreetFan, tomieharley, Sideswipe124 and Godzillafan64.**

For some reason, Jennifer was able to get to the TV room after lights out, but Krystal came with her. As Krystal remembered, Max found them. "Girls, what are you doing?"

"Watching TV." Jennifer answered in a monotone.

"I can see that. You watch too much damn TV. Why don't you read?"

"She's doing research." Krystal spoke up. "Right?" Jennifer nodded.

"Oh, right." said Max. "You're gonna be a TV star?" He was obviously humouring the blonde.

"Wait and see."

He was going to send them back to their room (Nancy had managed to get them sharing a room), but they both pleaded with him to let them stay there. "We have to stay up for once!" Krystal pleaded. "No one has to know."

"Just tonight." Jennifer said. "I can't face the nightmare. Not after Philip."

"Please?" Krystal begged. "We won't do it again."

Max let them, although he obviously was very reluctant. "But I never saw you."

"Thank you, Max." both girls said as he left.

"We better make sure we both stay awake." Krystal said. "I don't care what we watch, though. But the thing is, insomnia is definitely going to come back and make me sleep if something doesn't keep me awake. If you see me sleeping, wake me up, OK? I'll do the same for you."

Jennifer gave a nod. "OK."

It wasn't long before Krystal saw Jennifer's eyes closing. It was only when she turned on the interview that she fell asleep. Krystal gasped and shook the other girl awake immediately.

"You fell asleep!" Krystal told her. "Did you see him?"

"He was on the TV..." Jennifer answered. "Then it went blank and I was about to try and turn it back at the wall."

Krystal frowned, remembering the movie. "Jen, if you had done that, he could have smashed your head into the TV."

Krystal didn't realize it, but hours later, she fell asleep herself.

_She was in the TV room again, which made her suspicious, especially since she was alone._

"_Having fun?"_

_Krystal whipped around to face Freddy, although she could barely see him in the shadowy dream version of the room. She smiled sweetly at him. "Twice as much fun as you had." she said sweetly. "You're not getting anyone else. I know what will happen." She didn't even try to run. But then, she hadn't expected a surprise attack._

_It was nothing special, just lunging at her with the glove, but somehow, she knew what to do. She jumped and ran, finding it surprisingly easy. Then suddenly, she was being shaken, told to wake up._

Krystal opened her eyes and looked up. Jennifer had woken her up. "Thanks, Jen." she said gratefully. "I was so scared that I'd be next." She had been scared this time, even though she'd known how to dodge the attack launched on her.

After that, Krystal and Jennifer became close friends, although Krystal didn't tell her about the movie thing. She trusted Nancy and only her alone with that information. She admired and trusted the older woman, and knew she wouldn't tell. No one else died for a few days. Everyone took Hypnocil and the nightmares stopped. Things were happy.

However, Krystal, for some insane reason, wasn't willing to take Hypnocil, even though her Freddy dreams had started, and she was like everyone else.

"Why won't you just take it?" Jennifer asked her, when most of the kids were hanging around in a free room.  
"I just can't, Jen." Krystal said, spilling her confusion she'd had with her dreams for the first time. "It's like he's got this thing about me. I don't know. I'm not sure if he wants to kill me, or just to play with me. Every time I see him, he doesn't really try to kill me as much as hurt me. He's never tried anything especially fancy, like he did with Philip. He just gets that razor thing. He attacks the same ways, which I'm getting better and better at dodging. He's not that stupid."

"What did you say you thought he was going to do, that time I fell asleep at the TV?" Jen asked.

"See, now that was special. He appeared on TV, then made it turn off. I'm willing to bet that if you got close enough, he'd manage to grab you through it, then smash your head into the TV." Krystal said, careful not to give too much information (like that oh-so-memorable quip), but just enough so her friend got the point. "But he's not trying to play on my fears."

Kristen looked up. "You said you liked horror films, didn't you? I think he is playing on that, and attacking you traditionally. He's using your enjoyment of horror films against you."

Krystal froze. "You're right!" she whispered. It seemed to work. Kristen's theory made a lot of sense.

"But why would he attack the same way every time?" Krystal wondered, this time not speaking out loud. It didn't make any sense to her, and she was sure that even Kristen wouldn't justify that. Besides, it could give her away. She didn't want to have to make up an explanation, or look crazy.

Meanwhile, all Krystal did was wait for the day that they would learn to use their powers. She planned for that day, knowing it would send Joey into a coma. _Should I try to save him? t_he girl wondered._ Or let that part of the movie take its course?_

**Do you think Krystal should try to wake up Joey, or let the dream happen? Please review! And although I'm not planning to pair Krystal with Freddy, do you think she should end up with one of the other characters? A poll will be on my profile for that, so please vote!**


	5. Chapter 4: Tricks

**I LOVE this part when they discover their dream powers, and I have a little bit of a soft spot for Joey (in spite of him being incredibly stupid when it comes to blonde girls and bikini models). Enjoy! Oh, and thanks for reviewing, tomieharley, godzillafan64, Sideswipe124, AnInfamousNightmare and darkness takes over.**

Nancy and Neil conducted an unofficial meeting of the group.

"I know who's trying to kill you." Nancy said quietly.

"Don't humour us." snapped Kincaid. "We're not in the mood."

Krystal signalled to Nancy with her eyes, asking if she should say anything. Nancy signalled a 'no' back as she described their attacker, and told them why they were being attacked. "You are the last of the Elm Street children."

Some of the teenagers were skeptical about the fact that their parents had torched someone, Will even voicing it. "Mom and Dad...they didn't say anything about..."

But Taryn immediately said sarcastically "Oh, sure, that's the kind of thing you tell your kids. 'Goodnight, darling, say your prayers, and oh, by the way, your father and I torched some maniac last night.'"

"So what are we going to do?" Krystal asked, in spite of the fact that she already knew what Nancy was going to say.

"Kristen is the key." Nancy said. "She has a very special talent..."

"I haven't been able to do that since I was a little girl!" Kristen protested.

"You did it the other night." Nancy reasoned.

"That was different."

"You never lose a gift like that, you just forget how to use it!" Nancy said. "Will you try?" Kristen looked doubtful, not having the same confidence in herself that Nancy had.

Nancy paused, glancing at Krystal. Her question went unspoken, but Krystal got it. She nodded, but Nancy didn't yet mention it, going on to talk about the talents everyone had, and then the whole group went on to do group hypnosis.

Krystal was so excited about learning what her dream power was, but the sight of Joey comatose and Freddy's message _Come and get him, bitch _on his stomachflashed in her mind. So while the rest of the group took five minutes to recompose themselves before trying again, she kept her eyes on Joey. But before she could go over to wake him up, a sleep-deprived idea flashed in her mind. Once she was in the dream, she could follow Joey through to where he was.

Everyone was soon dreaming after the last attempt. Krystal looked around. Sure enough, Joey was gone. Taryn already had her mohawk and leather suit. She waited until Will stood and showed off his 'wizard master' skills, then checked he had everyone's attention. He did, so she crept out of the room, to see Joey and the 'nurse' already engaging in illegal activity.

"Joey, get away!" Krystal screamed without thinking. "It's a trick! You're dreaming!" Both people stared at Krystal, Joey in surprise and slight annoyance with a question, and the disguised Freddy in pure hate.

"How did you get in here?" he scowled, still as the nurse Joey had a crush on.

"I know what you were planning to do." Krystal answered. "You were trying to seduce him, then you could show off your true colours and tie him to the bedposts, mocking him for not talking." She looked for her dream power for a moment, but realized it wouldn't be much help. "I have super speed. Damnit, I could really use Will's power about now."

Joey was frozen, staring at both of the people in this room. Freddy took the opportunity to do just what Krystal said. "Thanks for the idea!" he said, at last becoming himself again and grabbing Krystal's wrists in a strong grip with the ungloved hand before she could use her speed to dodge. Tongue ropes tied Joey's wrists and ankles to the bedpost. Freddy threw in the original quip, too. "What's wrong, Joey? Feeling _tongue-tied_?" He laughed, and Krystal struggled, although she was unsurprised that she couldn't get away.

"Why did I think I could handle this on my own?" she groaned, then screamed out "_KRISTEN! NANCY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"_

She thought she heard her name being called back, but she wasn't sure. She watched Freddy uneasily, scared of what he would do next. She wondered if he would kill her or not.

Suddenly, he cut off one of his fingers. "A past-time I enjoyed!" he growled as a rope that looked, felt – and as Krystal suspected, was – dried blood wrapped around her wrists, feet, and one of the posts of the bed.

The mattress fell away, and both Joey and Krystal were suspended over a pit of fire.

Freddy laughed. "Don't you like horror movies any more, Krystal? I thought you loved that little trick I showed that bitch Tina."

Krystal glared at him, remembering him cutting off two of his fingers in Tina's dream, saying, "_Hey, Tina. Watch this." _So that was why he'd done that, saying it was a pastime.

"NANCY! KRISTEN!" she screamed again, hoping they could hear her. "IT'LL SEEM LIKE JOEY AND I WILL BE IN A COMA! JUST BE READY TO FIGHT WHEN THE TIME COMES!" Before Freddy disappeared from her line of sight, Krystal glared again, this time saying "What's with all those stupid puns? They make you way less scary."

And with that, the two teenagers were suspended over a pit of fire for a long time, alone and scared. Krystal talked most of the time, hoping Joey would be able to say something. "You remember what Nancy was saying about us all having dream powers?" Krystal said. Joey nodded with difficulty. "You didn't find yours. Mine is super speed. But people all have powers in their dreams that they don't have in their life. Have you tried to speak?"

Joey shook his head. "Try it!" Krystal encouraged. "If Will could walk in his dream, I'm pretty sure you could talk."

Joey simply shook his head again. "Seriously?" Krystal said in disappointment. "Why don't you want to try to talk? Please?" But she couldn't get the boy to even try talking.

All Krystal could do was hang above the pit of fire, with the unstable black rope of dry blood, cutting off the blood supply to her wrists. She hoped Nancy and the Dream Warriors would come to find her and Joey soon.

**Wow! I hadn't planned on making Krystal get stuck there too, but there she is. Hope you like it. Please review, and keep voting on my poll! So far, there are three votes.**


	6. Chapter 5: Communicate Without Talking

**OK, I'm back. Hope you like this! Thanks for reviewing, tomieharley, godzillafan64 and Sidewalks124.**

During the time Krystal and Joey were stuck dangling above the pit, Krystal wondered how far along the story was in the waking world. Nancy and Neil had probably gotten fired by now. Had Kristen found out yet? One thing she did know was that the message to Nancy was there on Joey.

"_You can't take Nancy away from us! You can't! She's all we have!" _Krystal remembered the blonde girl screaming. And she thought of Jennifer, the other blonde. Her friend. How had things changed, now she was still alive? Had someone else died?

Krystal couldn't stand it. "Joey?" she finally said. "I've got a secret about this. I've only told Nancy, but I can't stand keeping it." She was quiet for a moment. Joey glanced over at her, a slight look of curiosity on his face.

"I knew this was going to happen." Krystal said. "I've seen the outcome of this. Where I come from, this was all a movie. When I first got here, I was so happy. I really wanted to fight." Krystal usually had the reputation of someone who would never cry. But this time, silent tears ran down her face. "But I didn't get it! The minute I saw Phillip fall to his death, I knew that I was wrong about the excitement and glamour of this life. It's not fun at all, it's terrifying and monstrous." A little smile graced her face. "But there's one thing I can tell you. They'll come for us. Nancy was fired, but she'll go back. Kristen will go so crazy that she'll be sedated, and then Nancy will come back, and they'll all come for us in the same dream." A thought occurred to Krystal then. "Wait a second...we don't have Kristen's power to bring people into our dreams! How come we're still in the same dream? Please don't let it be that Kristen is in danger too!" Joey simply shrugged.

"KRISTEN!" Krystal screamed. But there was no answer. "I just don't get it." Krystal sighed. "The only explanation is that...I have the same power." She tried to focus on pulling someone in. Anyone and everyone she could think of, both in the hospital and in her world. But it didn't seem to work. Either everyone was awake, or there was another explanation for her and Joey still being together.

Krystal looked back at the mute boy. "Do you believe what I said?" she asked. "About this being a movie?"

Joey paused, and Krystal held her breath. Then slowly, he nodded.

Krystal felt something in her life move. She'd always liked Joey in the movie, although she didn't appreciate his lust for the blonde nurse. But the fact that he believed her just made her like him that little bit more.

"Is there a way you can initiate communication while tied up?" she asked. "How can I tell what you want to say if you can't tell me?"

Joey slowly turned to look at her. Then he smiled. It was small, and it was clear that that was because of their predicament, but it was a smile, and it was for Krystal. Right at that moment, she knew exactly what he was thinking. She nodded, and Joey gave her a "told you I didn't have to talk" look.

Krystal laughed, although it was clear she was still scared. Then she felt a sudden surge of heat, and she glanced down, her smile suddenly fading fast. "Is it just me...or is the fire nearer?" she whispered. For the first time since she'd begun having these dreams, she began to panic. "Oh my God! Kristen and the others aren't here, and he's gonna kill us straight off! This wasn't supposed to happen! You're supposed to survive! What about me? I-" she suddenly realized she could have just given a spoiler that could be jinxed. If she said anything of importance, Freddy would probably know. But then, he already seemed to know that she knew about him, so it was safe to tell Joey that. But did he know that Krystal knew who survived and who didn't?

"Please, get here soon, guys." she prayed silently. "Taryn, run, don't fight. Will, keep your distance. I'll call to you guys."

Krystal glanced at Joey again. "Is there any way to get everyone else's attention when and if they come? Like, instead of screaming? I obviously can't knock anything over from this position or anything like that."

Joey thought for a moment, then shrugged. Krystal sighed. "Looks like it's up to me for when they do come to find us."

Hours being stuck over a pit of fire which was getting closer and closer didn't help either kid in looks. Joey hadn't exactly been picture perfect, and nor had Krystal, but they both looked worse. Joey was just frozen in scared looks, and was more like a statue than anything else. Krystal kept shuffling to get further away from the fire, but only succeeded in making the rope swing dangerously. Her wrists were now stained with old blood ("This better not infect me," she muttered) and her light blonde hair, lighter than anyone else's in the hospital, was sweaty and plastered to her forehead. Her face stayed tear stained from her confession.

So when she heard a familiar voice scream "NANCY!" her heart almost stopped.

Then she heard another voice. The voice of a girl, calling "KRISTEN!" It wasn't Nancy's voice, but it was just as familiar.

"TARYN! TARYN!" Krystal yelled. "Run for it! Don't let him get you with the drugs!" But Krystal knew that Taryn wouldn't hear her.

It was the last dream, she knew it. Endgame. The most serious part of the movie. Jennifer would be in here too, she knew it. Now all she could do was wait.

"Jennifer, please be OK." she prayed for her friend. "Please be there with Kristen, Nancy, and Kincaid."

It was nearly time for the moment of truth.

**Sorry, a lot of filler, but at least I developed Joey and Krystal's relationship a little bit. Have I gotten Joey right? His personality wasn't really shown in the movie. Review, please!**


	7. Chapter 6: Climatic Fight

**Next chapter, and the climatic dream is up! Thanks for reviewing, Godzillafan64 (my ONLY reviewer).**

Krystal waited, but as she waited, the movie ran through her head – only each death felt a thousand times more real. From her place, she even heard Taryn's screams as she was killed, and Will's own cry as he was stabbed in the stomach.

"They'll come soon." she whispered. "Nancy and Kristen and Kincaid and Jen. They have got to come." She wondered if Jennifer was really there, hoping against hope.

Then she heard a recognizable voice yelling, although she couldn't hear what it was saying. "Kincaid." she said. Joey gave a nod.

Only seconds later, she saw people. Two female, one male. Just one blonde, not two. Krystal had to wonder what happened to her friend.

She heard Kristen scream her and Joey's names. Then she struggled, trying to free her arms to block her ears as Freddy's razors scraped against metal. Krystal glared at him, eyes now dry. "It's five against one now." she told him. "We can beat you together."

"Let them go, Krueger!" Nancy yelled from further up.

"Your wish is my command." Freddy answered smoothly.

"Don't you do anything!" Krystal yelled at him. "You won't kill us."

"So should I wait for your friend to show up?" Freddy replied to her.

Krystal glared at him. "What did you do to Jen?"

Freddy looked mock surprised. "Jen? No, I meant-" A girl stumbled into the light.

"KRYSTAL!" she screamed. Everyone gasped. Krystal froze as she looked at the other girl.

Jessie Moore stood there, blinking in shock. As this happened, one of Joey's tongue ropes unwrapped from his wrist. Jessie seemed to take it all in, then ran and attempted to reach Krystal's rope to untie her without dropping her into the fire.

By the time Nancy, Kristen and Kincaid were down, Jessie was still working on Krystal's ropes.

"Hey, Jessie," Freddy said with an evil smirk. "Want some help?" The rope holding Krystal disappeared, and Krystal nearly fell.

Soon, Nancy was holding onto Joey's hands, and Kincaid was pulling them up. Jessie had Krystal's hands, but Kristen wasn't with them. She was trying her hardest to keep Freddy occupied.

"Jessie, you know this story." Krystal whispered. "This is real."

Jessie nodded. "He chased me, too. I found Taryn, but he was already killing her."

Krystal heard Kristen gasp as she was knocked down. Once Joey was up, Nancy went to help her, while the boys helped pull Krystal and Jessie up. Then all four of them jumped into the fray.

They were soon in a place Krystal and Jessie remembered well. The room of mirrors.

"Kristen, can you pull us out?" Kincaid asked.

"They sedated me." Kristen reminded him. "We're stuck here."

"They wouldn't have done that if you had controlled yourself and not started screaming about how they couldn't make Nancy leave." Krystal couldn't help pointing out.

"Krystal." Jessie said quietly. "Don't...and look."

The hologram of Freddy had appeared. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Perhaps if there was more of me to spread around..." The mirrors all showed Freddy's reflection.

The two horror buffs grabbed each others hands and clasped tightly. Joey pressed himself against a wall.

Nancy screamed as she was the first to be grabbed through a mirror. Next was Kristen, as one reflection wrapped his hand around her ankle.

Jessie screamed louder when her wrist was grasped and she heard a voice rasp "Two for the price of one."

Kincaid wasn't shrieking like the girls, but he was having a hard time staying out of the mirrors.

Krystal's eyes met Joey's, just before she was pulled into the mirror with Jessie. She mouthed one word at him: _Speak._

Joey, for the first time, opened his mouth, and yelled. "NO!"

The glass shattered, everyone was safe. Krystal couldn't help it, she gave the previously-mute boy a one-armed hug. "I knew you could do it!"

"Wow." Joey finally said, breathlessly. "Did you see that?"

"You found your dream power, man." Kincaid said with a smile.

"Are you OK?" Nancy asked, looking around at everyone. They all were. "He's gone." Nancy whispered. "It's over!"

Krystal and Jessie looked at each other, remembering. "He's not gone." Krystal finally said. "He's going to trick you, Nancy. I know this bit."

The two kids that didn't know Krystal's secret looked at each other in confusion. "Plus, there's a few more things." Krystal said. "What happened to Jennifer, for one."

Jessie spoke. "I didn't just see Taryn. Jennifer is around here, somewhere. I saw her. She's just...not here. But I'd thought she was-"

"I saved her." Krystal said. "I knew he was going to kill her, so I woke her up before he could."

"What did you mean, he was going to trick me?" Nancy asked quickly.

"He was going to pretend to be your father." Jessie said.

"Then he would stab you." Krystal finished. "But don't worry. Soon he will be gone. Wait."

The six waited for Freddy to disintegrate as in the real world, Neil sprinkled holy water over his bones and added a crucifix, and they actually did hear his pained cries.

"Now," Krystal said as his screams faded. "He is gone. It really is over!" The six shared a group hug, as the sedative wore off, and their dream – well, really Kristen's dream – ended.

Everyone woke up. Well, not quite everyone. Fresh needle pricks were on Taryn's arms, and the drug had already killed her. Blood seeped out from Will's deadly wound. But in the room, Kincaid and Nancy woke up. Jessie was suddenly there too. Jennifer, sadly, was also found near death. When she had become separated from the others, Freddy had gotten to her. She wasn't dead, but it looked like she wouldn't be waking up any time soon, if ever.

Joey and Krystal found themselves waking up in hospital beds side by side, and in spite of their ordeal and coma, both felt better than ever. Joey even found he was able to talk in real life once again. After that, Krystal felt closer to Joey than to any of the other Dream Warriors, and she knew he felt likewise.

Kristen woke up in the quiet room, calmer and happier. At last, the man of her nightmares was gone.

The movie was over, but Krystal was still in Springwood. And Jessie was stuck there too. She confided that her family had been in a car crash and all of them, including her, were unconscious. "At least, I think so." she said. "There was black one second and then I was in the dream. Now this seems to be the reality."

Krystal just hugged her friend. "I'm glad you're with me, at least, although I'm sorry about your family."

**Sorry it's rushed. Next will be about what happens after the movie before Dream Master. Please review! The poll on Krystal has had three votes, and you probably have already guessed who the winner is.**


	8. Chapter 7: Start Over

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing, Godzillafan64, Sideswipe124 and tomieharley.**

Now the dreams had stopped, the kids were able to go home. Nancy had to find another job at another hospital, which she did. Krystal and Jessie found a flat for rent and got jobs. The flat actually was on Elm Street, so they were close to the others. All the teenagers stayed friends. Krystal, who had gotten particularly close to Joey, hung out with him a lot out of school hours. After a few months, they became so close that they began dating and eventually fell in love. Krystal wasn't exactly a hot blonde, like Joey's dream pin-up, but she was a blonde with blue eyes and an infectious smile. Plus, she did have an ability to look somewhat hot. Besides, Joey liked her for being a friendly happy person, while also being careful and observant when she needed to be. Krystal had always thought Joey was kind of cute, and she just couldn't help falling for him after a few dates. The fact that he actually did speak up only helped their relationship. "It's weird," Krystal told Jessie. "I think the reason I begun to date him in the first place was because of the whole time we were together in that coma. We got close enough with that." She laughed when she realized the irony of it. "The one who wanted to kill us only brought us together!"

Jessie found closer friendship with the girls, which was fine with her. She didn't particularly yearn for a boyfriend. Because most of the teens maintained friendships with Nancy, the movie buffs did the same (after all, they both admired her strength and courage), and Jessie became especially friendly with the young woman. Also, both girls let Kristen and Kincaid in on their secret, since everyone else alive already knew it. But even so, Jessie still didn't seem to be completely happy. Sometimes, Krystal would catch a wistful look on her face, and she knew Jessie wished she was back in the real world. But Krystal had wished for a new life, and had nothing else tying her to her old world. So while Jessie had something to go back to, Krystal loved her life, and wasn't giving it up.

Soon enough, new people got introduced to this life the girls became accustomed to. Alice and Rick Johnson were two of them, Rick even becoming Kristen's boyfriend. The two girls liked both of them, although Krystal got along better with them. Then there was also tough-girl Debbie Stevens, and Debbie's smart-girl best friend, Sheila Kopecky. None of them lived on Elm Street and all of them knew nothing of the Springwood Slasher.

Senior year was going to start for the teenagers. But around the same time, Kristen had been getting nervous. Almost every night, the other dream warriors found themselves in Kristen's dream, and all of them were getting annoyed. Kristen was convinced that Freddy was coming back for her and the others.

"I'm getting worried." Krystal told Jessie. "She's so sure that he's coming back for her, for all of us."

Jessie looked anxious. "What if he is? This could so easily be a sequel."

Krystal gasped. "Oh no, what if it is? I couldn't lose everyone. Not after we managed to save Nancy!"

"OK." Jessie said authoritatively. "At least one of us has to go to school and make sure the group there is OK."

"I'll do that!" Krystal said immediately. "I don't get to see the others enough as it is, especially Joey. Plus, I haven't really talked to the other teens."

"Thanks, Krys." Jessie said. "I was hoping I'd get to stay. My immediate concern is everyone living out of school."

"But there is something." Krystal added. "There are only four Elm Street children left. Kristen, Nancy, Joey and Kincaid. Would that really have enough for one movie, since they know all about what they're doing?"

Krystal knew Jessie preferred working to school, anyway. Nancy was really the only one endangered that was out of school. But with Kristen's dream power, anyone could get put in danger.

The day before the dreams started again was a day Krystal would remember for a long time. Kristen picked first the Johnsons and then her up for school. It was also the day she became aware of Dan Jordan, a tall jock who Debbie called a "major league hunk".

One of the reasons Krystal remembered it was because it was the day she, Kincaid and Joey confronted Kristen about the dream she'd pulled them into last night. She found them by the lockers. "I'm telling you, he's coming back." Kristen was insisting.

Kincaid simply told her that it was time to stop thinking about that, and Joey told her that if she kept doing that, it might just bring Freddy back unintentionally.

"And if he does come back, we won't be prepared." Krystal added as she walked up.

Joey looked at her then, and Krystal remembered she had only told Kristen she was coming to school. "Krystal!" he exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

"Well," Krystal said, racking her brains for a better reason than just forgetting, "I only registered yesterday, and I only had time to tell Kristen. I could have mentioned it last night, I guess, but I was more interested in telling a certain someone..." she glared at Kristen, though not seriously, "To stop pulling me into her dreams."

At that moment, Rick walked up. "Here comes your boyfriend." Kincaid observed, then jokingly saying "Can he give you a good night's sleep?"

"We don't kiss and tell." Rick answered, slinging an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"I guess we have something in common." Krystal said, stepping slightly closer to Joey, who nodded and smiled. The bell rang before he could respond, and the five of them parted ways. Well, Rick and Kristen were together for their next class, but that was it.

But that night, Kristen rang Jessie and Krystal really late. She only had to say one thing. "He's back. He's killed Kincaid." For some reason, Kristen's dream powers told her whenever someone died.

Krystal gasped and said "Kristen, I'll call you back, OK? I'm just going to check on the others." She hung up and called Joey immediately, hoping he'd pick up.

His mom picked up. "Can I please speak to Joey?" she asked.

"It's late. He's asleep." his mother said. "You can talk to him tomorrow." She hung up before Krystal could reply.

"I'm going to sneak over. I know how to get to his room." Krystal decided. "Jessie, can you call Nancy and warn her? She can handle herself if she's on her guard. And whatever you do-"

"Don't fall asleep." the girls quoted the first movie together, but they didn't laugh. Then Krystal raced through the dark street, past the faded signpost, past 1428, which Krystal knew was empty, though Jesse Walsh's family had lived there in the second movie.

She ran until she got to Joey's house, then used the diamond-shaped fencing to climb up to her boyfriend's window, and knock on it.

**Will Krystal save Joey? Is his dream the same since he has a girlfriend? Find out in the next chapter, and review!**


	9. Chapter 8: Kristen's Story

**OK, well, Dream Master's in full swing. Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing, godzillafan64 and tomieharley, my two best reviewers on this story.**

Krystal knocked, urgently, persistently. She pulled herself up to the window to such an angle that she could see Joey. She was by no means fooled by the fact that the TV was blaring, and she could see Joey was, in fact, asleep. She continued to knock.

"I'll break the window if I have to." she muttered. She really didn't want to do it. But she could tell Joey's slumber was too deep to hear her knocking – plenty deep enough to dream. She looked around, and her gaze fell on her shoes. She was only wearing trainers, but it was the best she could do. She struck at the window, over and over again.

The window smashed after several hits – Krystal had lost count. The minute it smashed, she screamed her boyfriend's name and carefully climbed through the jagged-edged window.

Joey sat up and opened his eyes. "Krystal?" he muttered, his eyes still bleary. "What-"

"Kristen called. " Krystal told her. "Freddy's back."

That woke Joey up. His eyes widened. "Did he kill anyone?" he asked in a whisper.

"Kincaid." Krystal answered.

"Did you know he was coming back?"

"No, I would have told you if I did know. This must be a movie that hasn't come out yet." Krystal felt strangely morbid. "You know, I wonder how he would try to kill me this time. I wonder what he would've tried."

Joey was used to Krystal's morbid moods, so he didn't tell her off about it. "I'm sleeping on a water bed." he said. "Maybe he'd try to drown me. With you...I don't know. Maybe he'd try another horror movie trick with you."

"If I ever get back to my world, I'll try and find out." Krystal promised. "So didn't you dream?"

"No." Joey answered. "Either Kristen's mistaken, or he's after someone else."

"It's a wonder that he didn't go for Nancy first." Krystal muttered. "She's the one who's survived the most. Maybe he came back and only Kincaid was asleep at the time. We both know that Kristen's still on her guard, so even if she was asleep, he wouldn't attack her first."

The two of them stayed up together, although Krystal had to hide when they heard Joey's mom come upstairs with a bunch of laundry. They started to talk about trivial things. Although neither of them admitted it, they just wanted a few more hours, one more night, when they didn't have to get scared every time they fell asleep.

Krystal only left, via the fence, at daybreak. Kristen had gone by the time she was ready for school, and she had to walk. But when she got to school, it turned out Rick had been trying to find Kristen too, and she began to feel worried. Kristen could handle herself, and she wouldn't have slept. So where was she?

But by the time the bell rang, the blonde reappeared at homeroom, with Alice. She had dark circles under her eyes, was very pale, and her long hair was tangled.

"Are you OK?" Krystal asked under her breath, so Alice didn't hear (she wasn't about to spread fear where it wasn't wanted). "Are you sure he's back?"

"Maybe..." Kristen said in the same volume. "I want to believe it's just my imagination."

And at that point, Krystal hoped it was. They entered the room. "Hey, Kris." Rick called her over, but Kristen didn't seem to hear. She saw the empty seat where Kincaid usually was, and just flipped out. She ended up in the nurse's office, after accidentally knocking herself unconscious.

At the end of school, Alice was taking her shift as a waitress, at the same diner Jessie worked at, so Krystal went with her.

"I didn't get a chance to ask this morning." whispered Krystal. "Is Nancy OK?"

"I didn't get an answer when I called." Jessie whispered back. "Anyway. I didn't get any sleep last night. Screw Freddy, I'm napping the minute I get home."

"What the hell, Jessie?" Krystal exclaimed. "You can't just kill yourself."

Jessie shrugged, seeming dark. "Krystal, I don't belong here. Maybe you like it, but it's just not cutting it for me. I miss my family. They're probably dead, too, and if I die, I can be with them. If I don't die, I don't."

Krystal looked at her best friend. She hadn't fitted in, it was true. And just at that second, she forgot what happened to Freddy's victims when he killed them. "Fine." she whispered. "Jessie, please don't let him know you want to die, if you really do. And I'll miss you." She hugged the other girl, and stayed hanging around, since she had nothing better to do. Joey had some after-school thing that he couldn't get out of, and there wasn't much else Krystal had to do.

It was interesting for her. Dan came by near the end of Alice's shift, wanting to talk to Rick, who had stayed back with Kristen after school. Straight after that, Debbie took her turn to serve. Of course, Alice was still at the counter. Sheila came in just as Debbie was at the table where Dan was with another guy. The darker girl looked at her, then said to Alice and Krystal in an imitation of her friend, "'Oh, hi, handsome. Care for some buns'?" Alice and Krystal couldn't help laughing, although Krystal's giggle was forced, as she was still thinking of Jessie.

Krystal didn't really contribute to the conversation, although she did catch Sheila saying something about her motto being "mind over matter". It gave her an idea about how to deal with her dreams.

But it was only when Kristen and Rick turned up that Krystal actually took any interest in the conversation. The students headed up to 1428 Elm Street – that meant Krystal, Kristen, Rick, Alice and Dan. While Rick explained to Dan about Kristen's story, Krystal stood, thinking.

Alice was quiet too. "_Now I lay me down to sleep, the master of dreams, my soul I'll keep." _she said quietly. "I think I remember the rhyme." she directed this comment at the girls.

"Wait, what rhyme?" Krystal asked.

"About the Dream Master." Alice explained. "Sorry. I told Kristen this morning."

At that moment, they heard a car horn. "Kristen!" Elaine Parker was standing next to her car across the street. "Get the hell away from that house!"

The group parted, Krystal saying. "Kristen, call me if you do plan to sleep, because I'm coming in with you."

When Krystal got home, she raced up to Jessie's room, not wanting to prolong the horror that undoubtedly lay there for her to stare at.

She screamed to see...

**Either I'm twisting this around, or I'm being predictable. I'll explain it all next chapter. Please keep reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 9: Dream Power

**OK, NOW I'll explain. Hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing, Darkness Takes Over, tomieharley, oblivion64 and Godzillafan64.**

_She screamed to see..._

Jessie was wide awake and alive. Krystal's scream was not in fear, but of shock. "Did you..."

"I had to wake myself up." Jessie said, speaking at top speed. "I couldn't just let Freddy kill me without giving you the information. Firstly, Jennifer is still stuck in the dream. I don't know how I found her. Maybe I have Kristen's power...anyway, she's in a coma in the real world, one she won't ever be waking up from, as you know. But she knows that he won't kill Kristen until he's got access to a whole new bunch of kids. He can only get to non-Elm Street kids if someone pulls them in. So it's either me or Kristen. Finally, I've called Nancy. She's still alive, and she's OK for now."

Krystal nodded. "Right. Well, I have a suspicion that Kristen is going to fall asleep. I don't trust her mom, and I wouldn't put it past her to actually knock her out, even." A frown crossed her face. "Isn't he going to try to kill Nancy first?"

Jessie shrugged. "At least she's on her guard. What were you saying about Kristen?"

"That I'm going into her dream if she sleeps, whether she likes it or not. If this story is another movie, no doubt Alice and them will end up being involved. Alice was talking about this Dream Master rhyme earlier. Anyway, I'm going to go sleep. If I say anything about her NOT being there, wake me up, right?"

Jessie gave a nod, and Krystal let her eyes close, concentrating on Kristen the whole time.

_She was in a house which she recognized well – Freddy's old decrepit house. Krystal listened, and suddenly she heard Kristen yelling something. She followed the voice, which was followed by another one she knew well, a dark rasping voice._

"_Come on, Kristen. Why can't I get a variety? Just reach out to someone."_

"_NEVER!" She heard Kristen scream. "I'm the last." She heard the footsteps of the other blonde, and she turned to see Krystal walking towards her. "Krystal?"_

"_I didn't trust that you wouldn't get knocked unconscious or something." Krystal replied. "I told you I'd come if you were going to end up sleeping." She turned to face Freddy. "If you're so set on killing, leave the non-Elm Street kids alone! Their parents didn't do anything! Not that it's right to kill us, but you can leave the innocents alone, why not? Do us all a favour and DIE already!"_

_But already, a brunette girl with was walking through the room, looking confused._

"_How sweet," Freddy clicked his razors, "Fresh meat."_

"_Alice?" Krystal gasped. "Why didn't I see this happening?"_

_Kristen grabbed Alice by the shoulders. "Alice, wake up and get out!" She even slapped the brunette across the face, hugging her immediately after. "Alice, I'm so sorry, it was a mistake."_

_When Freddy called to Alice, beckoning, Kristen and Krystal did the exact same thing. They turned at the same time, yelling the exact same words: "Leave her alone, you son of a bitch!"_

_Both ran at him, but Kristen got there first. Freddy intercepted her easily._

"_Now no one sleeps!" he rasped, and Kristen gave a cry as she landed in the burning furnace._

"_Kristen!" Krystal screamed, but she backed away._

"_Alice! Krystal!" Kristen yelled, her flesh burning and black ash already covering her face and hair._

"_You'll need my power!" Krystal saw Kristen's soul shoot out of the furnace and into Freddy, but another white blaze shot out. She and Alice were standing so close, the blaze hit both of them, and just before Krystal woke up, she saw the white colour go into her._

"What happened?" Jessie asked, as Krystal blinked and sat up, the truth sinking in.

Krystal let a few tears slip down her face. "Kristen." she whispered. "Freddy was taunting her, telling her to pull someone in, and now he's got Alice to kill at some point. And Kristen's power went into both of us. Me and Alice, I think. I don't know, but it feels like I've got part of Kristen with me." The blaze had hurt, making her feel like she was punched in the stomach, and then it just felt like part of Kristen's spirit was in her, as corny as that sounded.

Jessie blinked at Krystal, and then stared. "Is it just me, or are your eyes lighter?"

Krystal shrugged. "That's weird. I wish I'd seen this movie, then I might get what's going on."

"I think I know what'll happen." Jessie said. "Alice will survive, but since she's not an Elm Street kid, Freddy will get her to pull in other kids that aren't from Elm Street to kill. We'll have to stop him."

Krystal shivered. Then she looked out the window, over at Kristen's house. "I can see the fire." she whispered. "Kristen burned alive."

Jessie scowled a bit. "I've got to come to school now." she decided. "There's no way I'm letting you or Alice pull in anyone else. I'll introduce myself to them the minute I can."

Krystal nodded. "Have you changed your mind about getting Freddy to kill you?"

Jessie shook her head. "Not really, but for as long as so many people are in danger, I'm going to do what any 'Nightmare' movie fan would do – go and help the Dream Warriors and the innocents fight."

"Um, you know a lot of them would jump Freddy." Krystal corrected, with the ghost of a smile.

"Whatever." Jessie said. "The point is, you guys don't need to lose me just yet!"

**Sorry for the long wait! At least it's up now, right? Please, please, please review!**


End file.
